To determine the natural history and effectiveness of long term HBIG with or without coadministration of the nucleoside analog lamivudine in persons with hepatitis B following orthotopic liver transplantation.To determine the progression of recurrent Hepatitis C with or without interferon alpha in persons following orthotopic liver transplantation.